W zwierciadle, niejasno
by Fryderyka
Summary: O dwóch najważniejszych matkach kanonu, dziecięcych wózkach, życiowych rolach i dlaczego nie wszystko jest takie, jak się na początku wydaje. Tłumaczenie.


Autorka: **kslchen**

Beta: **Mąka  
**

Oryginał tu: s/3894578/1/Ein_verzerrtes_Spiegelbild

Data publikacji oryginału: 16.11.2007

**Disclaimer:**

Wszystkie postaci wymyśliła JKR.

**Podziękowania:**

Wielce gorące dla Mąki :)

**W zwierciadle, niejasno **

Jest lato 2002 roku i Molly Weasley straciła właśnie swoją jedyną córkę.

Oczywiście, nie straciła jej tak naprawdę, wciąż jest tutaj, na wyciągnięcie ręki, stoi ledwie pięć metrów od niej, ale Ginny Weasley przestała istnieć, stała się Ginny Potter nie dalej niż pół godziny temu, dokładnie tak, jak Molly Prewett przed ponad trzydziestoma laty, gdy została Molly Weasley, raz na zawsze.

Pamięta dobrze, jak szczęśliwa była wtedy. Tak bardzo, że byłoby jej aż wstyd, gdyby to nie Artur był tym, który się rozpłakał, a ona.

(Zabronił jej opowiadać o tym dzieciom, ale ona i tak wczoraj powiedziała Ginny, a jej córka parsknęła śmiechem tak podobnym do śmiechu Freda i Georga, że Molly prawie tego pożałowała.)

No i gdyby nie było tej sprawy z jej ciążą.

(Zabroniła Arturowi kiedykolwiek opowiadać o tym dzieciom, ale jej dzieci nie są przecież głupie, Merlinowi niech będą dzięki, przynajmniej to nie, i Molly jest pewna, że ten czy inny z jej synów albo przynajmniej córka zagadnęliby ją o to, gdyby nie ten naturalny wstręt, który każde dziecko odczuwa na myśl o własnym poczęciu albo poczęciu swojego rodzeństwa, i czasem Molly jest za to naprawdę wdzięczna.)

Molly jest szczęśliwa również teraz, oczywiście dlatego, że to przecież jej córka, ale również z powodu Harry'ego, który i tak jest dla niej jak syn już od lat, choć w sensie prawnym dopiero od półgodziny, ale jakie to ma znaczenie? Przecież chłopak nie ma rodziców i przeżył już tak wiele, choć ma dopiero dwadzieścia dwa lata.

Jego rodzice nawet nie dożyli tego wieku, uświadamia sobie nagle.

(Nie wie, dlaczego przyszło jej to do głowy. Czy to ma związek z myślą o Harrym i jego niełatwym życiu, czy z tym, że Charlie, śmiejąc się szelmowsko, nazwał właśnie swoją siostrę „panią Potter" i wygląda przy tym jak Gideon, czy ze sposobem, w jaki Ginny uśmiecha się i odrzuca do tyłu włosy, które, jakie to dziwne, nie są już weasleyowsko czerwone, lecz jakby ciemniejsze - pewnie już od lat, ale Molly zauważa to właśnie po raz pierwszy.)

I jest jeszcze ta myśl, zapomniana, może wyparta, ale Molly zastanawia się nagle, czy Harry właściwie wie, że jest spokrewniony ze swoją żoną, z nimi wszystkimi.

(Pewnie kiwnąłby z zamyśleniem głową i przypomniał jej, że w końcu wszystkie czarodziejskie rodziny są ze sobą jakoś spokrewnione, a potem, że jego najbliższym krewnymi są jednak Dursleyowie, ale przecież o to wcale jej nie chodzi.)

Aleksandra Prewett, jego babcia, była kuzynką Molly w drugiej linii, ich ojcowie byli kuzynami, dziadkowie braćmi, a jeden pradziadek był nawet wspólny.

(Molly zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy Harry w ogóle wie, jak nazywała się jego babka, ale nie kończy tej myśli. W końcu to nie jego wina, że tak wcześnie został sierotą.)

Miała dziesięć lat, gdy urodził się ojciec Harry'ego, przypomina sobie Molly, chociaż słabo (stare dziecięce wspomnienia przysłonięte są w jej głowie późniejszymi), ale w ciągu następnych lat co jakiś czas go spotykała.

(Wydaje jej się niesprawiedliwe, że to ona zna ojca Harry'ego lepiej, że ma więcej wspomnień z nim związanych niż sam Harry, i wie, że podobna myśl męczy też wiele innych osób.)

Może za to na palcach jednej ręki policzyć, ile razy widziała jego matkę, Lily… Lily jakoś tam, jej panieńskie nazwisko wyleciało jej z głowy, ma je na końcu języka, ale w sumie jakie to ma znaczenie? Potem przecież i tak była Lily Potter.

Ginny często będzie porównywana z Lily Potter, myśli Molly, z pierwszą panią Potter, która tak naprawdę wcale pierwszą nie była, której nie dano czasu, żeby wrosła w tę rolę. Ale gdy Molly się nad tym zastanowi, poza nazwiskiem i kolorem włosów właściwie nic ich nie łączy.

I gdy Harry szepcze Ginny coś do ucha, gdy ta chichocze w sposób tak do niej niepodobny, że przestraszony Percy upuszcza swoją lampkę szampana, kiedy ciężarna Fleur bawi się z Victorie i równocześnie próbuje powstrzymać Billa i Charliego przed ciągłym dokuczaniem Ronowi, który przez cały dzień nerwowo przymila się do Hermiony, gdy George i Angelina Johnson tańczą i nawet w tańcu nie mogą się uwolnić od towarzyszącego im cienia Freda, wtedy Molly nagle myśli o tej kobiecie, której śladami będzie musiała kroczyć jej córka.

* * *

Potterowie zawsze byli znani ze swoich letnich przyjęć, a kiedy Aleksandra przejęła ich organizację, stały się wręcz słynne.

Molly krąży wzrokiem, skanując tłum w poszukiwaniu czerwonych włosów. Jeśli nie będzie uważać, zaraz Bill i Charlie znów namówią Percy'ego do jakichś głupstw, w tym momencie dziękuje Merlinowi, że bliźniaki mają dopiero cztery miesiące i jeszcze niczego nie są w stanie nawyprawiać, wie jednak, że w nocy znów będzie po cichu marzyć o tym, żeby byli już duzi.

(A im będą starsi, tym bardziej Molly będzie wzdychać, żeby – proszę, proszę! – znów stali się tylko małymi, niewinnymi dziećmi, ale teraz jeszcze o tym nie wie i może to i dobrze, i dla jej spokoju ducha, i dla istnienia Rona i Ginny, których pojawienie się na tym świecie byłoby wówczas mocno wątpliwe.)

Wprawne oczy Molly już po kilku sekundach lokalizują rudą głowę, ale nie jest to żadne z jej dzieci, tylko młoda dziewczyna, osiemnasto-, najwyżej dziewiętnastoletnia, której włosy są ciemniejsze niż te Weasleyów, ale i mimo tego intensywnie rude.

(To jedna z tych dziewcząt, których Molly serdecznie nie znosiłaby w szkole.)

Stoi, opierając się o ścianę, i ssie zanurzoną we wściekle kolorowym drinku rurkę w sposób, który u większości ludzi wydałby się obrzydliwy albo przynajmniej denerwujący, ale u niej nawet nie drażni.

Może to z powodu tych dużo za długich nóg w dużo za krótkiej spódnicy albo rudych włosów, które opadają jej na ramiona dokładnie tak, jak powinny, w sposób, którego Molly nigdy się nie udało osiągnąć i który powoduje, że czerwone włosy wyglądają jak coś godnego uwagi, czyli jak coś, czym zdecydowanie nie są.

(Tak, bez wątpienia, Molly by jej nie znosiła.)

Może to z powodu ładnej buzi, błyszczących zielonych oczu albo delikatnego uśmiechu, który błąka się po ustach, maltretujących równocześnie słomkę, ale najpewniej z powodu tego wdzięku.

(To był dokładnie ten rodzaj swobodnej elegancji, którego Molly również nigdy nie opanowała.)

– Jak tam, Molly? Gdzie podziałaś Arthura?

Molly potrzebuje paru sekund, żeby oderwać się od tej rudej, zrozumieć słowa Aleksandry i odwrócić się do kuzynki.

– Szuka dzieci. Bill i Charlie miewają ostatnio straszne pomysły i zawsze namówią do nich jeszcze Percy'ego – odpowiada, gdy tylko się opanowuje, ale błysk w oczach Aleksandry mówi jej, że już za późno.

– Dobrze się bawisz? – pyta tylko ciemnowłosa kobieta i uśmiecha się niezobowiązująco, bo jest dyskretna. Przeszła w końcu twardą szkołę, choć inną niż Molly, co spowodowane jest piętnastoletnią różnicą wieku, ale też tym, że Aleksandra od samego początku przeznaczona została do wielkich rzeczy.

(Za to od Molly nikt nie oczekiwał nigdy niczego wielkiego. Nikt więc nie był zdziwiony, kiedy nic wielkiego nie osiągnęła.)

– Pewnie – kiwa głową Molly, a ponieważ jest w końcu tylko _Molly_ i ponieważ ludzie są przyzwyczajeni do takich pytań z jej strony, dodaje natychmiast – Kto to jest ta dziewczyna tam z tyłu? Ta ruda?

– Masz na myśli Lily? – upewnia się Aleksandra i śmieje się. – To dziewczyna Jamesa. I, tak między nami mówiąc, z prawdopodobieństwem graniczącym z pewnością również moja przyszła synowa.

(A więc również ktoś przeznaczony do wielkich zadań. Można się było domyślić.)

I faktycznie, kiedy Molly odwraca wzrok, obok dziewczyny stoi James Potter, a potem ciągnie ją za sobą na parkiet, a ona tańczy w sposób tak samo doskonały, jak się śmieje.

(To jest trochę tak, jakby widzieć lepszą wersję siebie samej, myśli Molly, i to okropne uczucie.)

Arthur przychodzi niewiele później i oznajmia, że teraz jej bracia pilnują dzieci i choć normalnie byłby to dla Molly wystarczający powód, aby natychmiast poderwać się w panice, ponieważ jeden jej brat jest w stanie narobić więcej bałaganu niż pięciu jej synów razem wziętych, kiwa tylko głową.

(Na więcej jakoś nie ma sił.)

Potem Arthur pyta, czy ma ochotę zatańczyć, mimo że sam nie lubi tańczyć i wcale nie umie, i chociaż normalnie Molly chętnie by się zgodziła, wystarcza jej jeden rzut oka na tę dziewczynę, której sama obecność wyrzuca Molly wszystko to, co mogła osiągnąć, a czego jej się nigdy dokonać nie udało, i odmawia.

(Zdążyła sobie już w życiu narobić dość wstydu.)

* * *

Ulica Pokątna jest wyjątkowo zatłoczona jak na tak zimny lutowy dzień, ale Molly musi zrobić zakupy i dlatego rezolutnie pcha przed siebie dziecięcy wózek z prawie rocznymi bliźniakami, ignoruje marudzenie Percy'ego wiszącego jej u ręki i usiłuje nie stracić z oczu Billa i Charliego, którzy zdążyli wybiec do przodu.

(To właśnie w takich momentach jak ten Molly myśli „żadnego więcej, na Merlina i Agryppę, błagam, żadnego więcej", ale one szybko mijają, te momenty. Zazwyczaj.)

Każdy się dokądś spieszy i dlatego bardzo rzucają się w oczy ci ludzie, którzy nigdzie się nie spieszą, tylko stoją bardzo spokojnie i wprawnymi spojrzeniami ogarniają ten uliczny chaos. Robią to jeszcze wprawniej niż Molly, której własny dom jawi się każdego dnia jak pole bitwy, ponieważ to tu, na zewnątrz, tak naprawdę panuje wojna.

A zadaniem aurorów jest ochraniać ludzi.

Od trzech lat, od oficjalnego rozpoczęcia wojny, wciąż się widzi po kilku aurorów w centralnych punktach czarodziejskiego świata. Większość oczywiście na ulicy Pokątnej, gdzie przestają, trochę może znudzeni, ale wciąż czujni.

(Przynajmniej Molly chętnie sobie wmawia, że zawsze są czujni i że zrobiliby wszystko, żeby ochronić ludzi. Jako matce piątki dzieci dobrze jej czasem robi powmawiać sobie coś takiego.)

Prawdopodobnie Molly nawet nie zauważyłaby dwóch aurorek, gdyby jej oczy nie były tak wyczulone na punkcie czerwonych włosów, nawet w najgęstszym tłumie.

(To właśnie w takich momentach jak ten przeklina tę umiejętność.)

Dlatego dostrzega je, dwie kobiety w czarnych aurorskich szatach ze srebrnymi emblematami, swobodnie oparte o ścianę i palące wspólnie jednego papierosa, i śmiejące się z czegoś. Wyglądają prawie niegroźne, ale tylko prawie, bo auror nigdy nie jest do końca niegroźny.

Molly bardzo szybko rozpoznaje w blondynce Alice Longbottom, bo ona i jej mąż Frank są bardzo popularni. Molly, tak jak i inni, regularnie czytuje „Proroka Codziennego" z artykułami Franka o śmierciożercach i aurorach.

(Nie jest nigdy do końca pewna, czy te historie uspokajają ją, czy napędzają jej jeszcze większego stracha. I poza tym przypuszcza, że Arthur od jakiegoś czasu wyciąga strony z najgorszymi z tych historii, zanim Molly zdąży je przeczytać. Nie wie, czy ma mu być bardziej wdzięczna, czy bardziej się na niego złościć.)

Chwilę dłużej zabiera jej rozpoznanie młodej kobiety obok Alice, ale naprawdę tylko moment, bo Molly nigdy jej do końca nie zapomniała i również ona pojawiła się już w „Proroku Codziennym", ta Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, tak została nazwana w jednym z artykułów, jakoś we wrześniu, kiedy ogłosili nazwiska osób z nowego naboru na aurorów i Molly przypomina sobie, że Alice Longbottom została jej mentorką, a potem, że czas treningu na aurora został skrócony z trzech lat do roku.

(To rozsądne, w końcu trwa wojna, chociaż Molly przyznaje w duchu, że musiał być też przecież powód, dla którego trening kiedyś trwał te trzy lata, ale, jak to się mówi, jest wojna i jest to argument dobry na wiele rzeczy.)

– Obiecujący talent – napisała reporterka „Proroka Codziennego" o Lily Evans. Rozwodziła się nad nią prawie tak długo, jak nad Jamesem Potterem, a na koniec napomknęła coś o niedalekich zaręczynach.

(Na razie jednak nie są zaręczeni, to Molly wie na pewno, ponieważ od przeczytania artykułu czeka na wielkie ogłoszenie w „Proroku Codziennym" albo aż Aleksandra prześle jej wiadomość, nawet jeśli w życiu się do tego nie przyzna.)

Teraz obie aurorki zanoszą się śmiechem. Potem Lily rzuca papierosa na ziemię i rozgniata go obcasem, i kiedy się tak na nią patrzy, wojna wygląda na bardzo łatwą, a żołnierz na pełnego chwały, myśli Molly.

Ale ona ma Arthura i dzieci, bo trzeba ustawić priorytety, szczególnie, kiedy trwa wojna, a ona postanowiła, że woli dawać życie niż je zabierać.

(I nie, nie myśli o niespełnionych młodzieńczych marzeniach, by ratować życie, ani teraz, ani nigdy, bo, no cóż, nie można być jednocześnie bohaterką i matką.)

Percy ciągnie ją za rękę, a Billy i Charlie tupią niecierpliwie koło wózka, bliźniaki marudzą, jeden głośniej od drugiego, więc Molly popycha wózek dalej i zastanawia się, co ugotować dziś wieczorem Arthurowi, gdy wróci do domu.

O obu aurorkach próbuje po prostu zapomnieć.

(Chciałaby, żeby się dało.)

* * *

– Jamesa nie ma? Chciałem chłopakowi pogratulować! – Arthur śmieje się głośno i rozgląda równocześnie za Jamesem, jakby tamten miał wyskoczyć zza najbliższego rogu.

(Molly jest czasem wstyd za takie zachowanie.)

– On i Lily powinni zaraz przyjść – odpowiada Harold i rzuca okiem na zegar, który pokazuje, że „zaraz" to było dziesięć minut temu, ale tak naprawdę nie wygląda na wściekłego.

(Molly wie, jak łatwo się człowiek przyzwyczaja do małych błędów własnych dzieci.)

– A ty kiedy masz termin? – pyta Aleksandra, zwracając się do Molly i wskazując wzrokiem na trochę już zaokrąglony brzuch kuzynki. To Arthur odpowiada:

– Prawdopodobnie koniec lutego. – Głaszcze jej brzuch i uśmiecha się szeroko.

(Wie, że Molly nienawidzi, gdy to robi, ale Arthur chętnie zapomina to, o czym mu wygodnie zapomnieć.)

Jednak zanim ktoś zdąży coś opowiedzieć, słychać hałas dobiegający z pokoju z kominkiem i Molly jest wdzięczna za odwrócenie uwagi, bo nie chce spędzić rzadkiej wizyty u kuzynki na opowiadaniu o swojej ciąży.

(Nie jest tak, żeby jej ciąża miała urok nowości.)

– Bardzo przepraszamy, bardzo przepraszamy! – To pierwsze, co mówi James Potter, jeszcze zanim wkracza do pokoju, unosząc w górę dłonie i przybierając teatralny wyraz twarzy. – My… eeee…..

– Zatrzymało nas coś – uzupełniła jego żona z uśmiechem, jedną ręką wygładzając włosy, a drugą prostując kołnierzyk jego koszuli.

To, w powiązaniu z jego szerokim uśmiechem, bardzo dokładnie komunikuje wszystkim, co ich zatrzymało, albo raczej: czym się zajmowali, i czwórka dorosłych śmieje się, nagle wprawiona w doskonały humor.

(Bo naprawdę, tylko przez to, że się pobrali i zdali egzaminy aurorskie, nie przeobrazili się z dzieci w dorosłych. Nie wówczas, gdy mają ledwo po dziewiętnaście lat.)

– Lily, to są Arthur i Molly Weasleyowie. Molly jest kuzynką drugiego stopnia mojej matki i cioteczną bratanicą mojego ojca, a Arthur jest kimś w rodzaju ciotecznego pradziadka mojej matki i prapraprakuzynem mojego ojca. Arthurze, Molly: Lily, moja żona.

Gdy wymawia to ostatnie słowo, na twarzy ma wypisany wyraz takiej bezwstydnej dumy, że wszyscy się śmieją, a Lily posuwa się nawet tak daleko, że go na oczach wszystkich całuje, na co rozlega się jeszcze większy śmiech.

(Molly najbardziej przeszkadza to, że ta dziewczyna się nie wstydzi nawet rzeczy, od których Molly dawno zapadłaby się pod ziemię.)

– Dzień dobry. Miło mi państwa poznać. – Lily Potter wyciąga rękę i najpierw potrząsa nią Arthur, a potem Molly. Sam pierścionek zaręczynowy na zadbanej dłoni o szczupłych palcach wart jest więcej niż cała Nora.

(A obrączka pewnie warta więcej niż cała rodzina Weasleyów razem wzięta!)

– Można gratulować? – pyta młodsza pani Potter i jest na tyle dyskretna, że nie patrzy na brzuch Molly, chociaż teraz to już i tak wszystko jedno.

Arthur promienieje i kiwa entuzjastycznie głową, i Molly uśmiecha się lekko.

(Myśli, że Lily Potter do dzisiaj pewnie nawet nie wiedziała, że ona, Molly Weasley, niegdyś Prewett, w ogóle istnieje, i że jutro pewnie znów o niej zapomni.)

– A jak u was? Kiedy podarujecie mi pierwszego wnuka? – wtrąca się Harald i Aleksandra śmieje się, ale wygląda przy tym tak, jakby sama chętnie usłyszała odpowiedź.

James uśmiecha się. – My… pracujemy nad tym.

Lily kiwa głową i przewraca oczami, ale też się śmieje i James przyciąga ją blisko do siebie.

(Czyli poczucie humoru też ma. Molly humoru nigdy nie miała za wiele, powtarzali jej to już w Hogwarcie.)

Całe popołudnie tak siedzą, blisko siebie, i nie przeszkadzają im uwagi i dowcipy Arthura ani rodziców Jamesa, wyglądają na całkowicie zadowolonych z sytuacji i z siebie, są spokojni i szczęśliwi.

(Idealni.)

Oczywiście, są świeżo po ślubie, a zawsze się przecież mówi, że świeżo poślubieni fruwają w ciągu pierwszych tygodni w chmurach, zanim spadną i twardo wylądują na ziemi, ale od czerwca minęły trzy miesiące. Trzy miesiące to przecież nie parę tygodni, uważa Molly.

Potem Arthur znów wyciąga rękę i głaszcze jej brzuch, i naturalnie spostrzega to Lily Potter, i uśmiecha się, i przytula jeszcze mocniej do własnego męża. Molly naprawdę się stara, żeby również się uśmiechnąć.

(Nigdy nie czuła się bardziej nudna.)

* * *

– Nie, Bill, nie dostaniesz miotły! Percy, dam ci książki dopiero wtedy, gdy się nauczysz czytać! Natychmiast to odłóż, Charlie, ale już! Arthur? Gdzie są Fred i George?

Na moment Molly zamyka oczy i pociera ręką skronie, ale spokojnie jest tylko przez chwilę.

– Szuka pani tej dwójki? – pyta głos za nią i Molly odwraca się, żeby zobaczyć akurat Lily Potter, trzymającą w każdej ręce po jednym z bliźniaków.

– Fred, George! Tu jesteście! No już, idźcie do swojego ojca! – wyraźnie zdenerwowana Molly pokazuje kierunek, gdzie, jak przypuszcza, znajduje się Arthur.

(Nie cierpi chodzić do sklepów z zabawkami bez powodu. Jej mąż zawsze przemienia się wtedy w duże dziecko. A dzieci ma naprawdę wystarczającą ilość.)

Jej najmłodsi synowie wyrywają się z rąk młodej kobiety i biegną we wskazanym kierunku. Molly ma głęboką nadzieję, że pobiegli naprawdę do swojego ojca, ale nie ma nerwów, żeby pójść to sprawdzić. No i co by im się mogło stać w sklepie z zabawkami?

(Nie, to nie znaczy, że Molly jest złą matką, oczywiście, że nie.)

– Całkiem sporo pracy, prawda? – pyta Lily Potter i Molly po raz pierwszy spogląda na młodą kobietę i widzi mały brzuszek, który rysuje się pod niebieskim sweterkiem.

– Jesteś w ciąży? – wyrywa się Molly i nawet nie spostrzega, że powinna mówić tej obcej kobiecie per "pani", bo ona wciąż jest bardziej dziewczyną niż kobietą, mimo tej ciąży, a Molly nie będzie mówić "pani" do dziecka.

Lily tylko się śmieje. – No cóż, wie pani, jak to jest... W sierpniu mam termin.

Lewa ręka, ta z obrączką, dotyka na krótko małego brzucha, jedynego dowodu ciąży, chociaż Molly wie oczywiście, że tak nie zostanie, że przyjdą jeszcze i spuchnięte stopy, i brzuch wielki jak balon, i cała reszta, tak jak za każdym razem przychodziła w jej przypadku.

(Są kobiety, które nawet w zaawansowanej ciąży wyglądają ładnie, ale Molly nigdy do nich nie należała, z tego prostego powodu, że nigdy nie była ładna, ale jeśli Lily Potter nie jest ładna, to już nikt nie jest.)

– U pani chyba też już niedługo? – pyta przyjaźnie młoda kobieta i Molly kiwa głową, i uśmiecha się, choć bardzo chciałaby już stąd iść.

Ledwo zauważa, że Arthur znów pojawia się koło niej. Dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczyna mówić. – Właściwie termin minął pięć dni temu, ale to dziecko jest strasznie uparte. Uzdrowiciele mówią, że pewnie przetrzyma nas do marca.

– Ach, tak – Lily Potter uśmiecha się.

(Molly zastanawia się, co w tym śmiesznego.)

– Lil? Lily! – przez ten cały hałas przenika do nich męski głos i przywoływana obraca się ze zwinnością i szybkością, z którą nie mogą konkurować ani Molly nawet nie w ciąży, ani Arthur, i których prawdopodobnie nabyła podczas treningu aurorskiego, przypuszcza Molly.

– Muszę lecieć – mówi na odchodnym. – Życzę wszystkiego dobrego! Proszę pozdrowić swoje słodkie bliźniaki!

Arthur kiwa głową i odkrzykuje coś, a potem odchodzi, prawdopodobnie szukać bliźniaków albo któregoś innego z chłopców.

(Czasem Molly by ich przeklęła za to, że nigdy nie robią, co się im powie. Czy to jest takie trudne?)

Więc Molly zostaje w tyle i przypatruje się Lily Potter, która jakimś sposobem znalazła męża w tym ścisku i ogląda razem z nim kołyski. Różne modele w różnych kolorach. James Potter cierpliwie demonstruje je żonie, a ona patrzy na nie wszystkie z uśmiechem.

(Dzieci Weasleyów spały po kolei w jednej kołysce, którą dała im cioteczna babka Arthura, tylko George nie, dla niego pożyczyli dodatkową, i w ogóle Molly nie chce wiedzieć, ile kosztują te nowe, kolorowe kołyski, i ten cały pozostały kram w koszyku Potterów.)

Mimo tego obserwuje dalej, jak czerwonowłosa kobieta decyduje się na jasnozielony model i idzie do śpioszków. Zraz za nią jej mąż, który obejmuje ją ramionami, kładzie obie dłonie na brzuchu, a ona odchyla się i z uśmiechem podnosi w górę malutkie ubranka.

(Molly usiłuje sobie przypomnieć, jak to było wtedy z Billem, ale wszystko, co jej przychodzi do głowy, to stres i ból, i jeszcze strach, więc szybko odgania tę myśl.)

Potterowie ruszają, żeby zapłacić za tę górę zakupów, a Arthur razem z bliźniakami odnajdują Molly. Za chwilę schodzą się również Billy, Percy i Charlie, i teraz to Molly kładzie rękę na swoim o wiele za dużym brzuchu i przypomina sobie, że kocha swoją rodzinę i swoje życie również.

(Tylko czasem zastanawia się, co by było, gdyby...)

* * *

Jest zbyt głośno i ognista płynie zdecydowanie zbyt szerokimi strumieniami, i Molly chętnie by sobie poszła, ale Gideon i Fabian są jej jedynymi braćmi, i kończą właśnie 30 lat, i dlatego musi zostać.

Ledwo może uwierzyć, szczerze mówiąc, że mają już 30 lat, bo dla niej są ciągle dwoma czerwonowłosymi nieznośnymi łobuzami, którym przydałoby się porządne lanie.

(Normalnie jest czemuś takiemu bardzo przeciwna, ale jej braciom by to naprawdę dobrze zrobiło. Jej własne bliźniaki również rozwijają się zdecydowanie za bardzo w tym kierunku.)

Molly tak naprawdę nikogo nie zna, bo impreza jest pełna aurorów, choć Gideon i Fabian nie należą do ich grona. Jest również kilkoro gości, którzy nie ścigają zawodowo zwolenników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, ale wydają się dziwnie paranoiczni, nawet jeśli wziąć poprawkę na to, że panuje wojna i że dzisiaj każdy jest skłonny do paranoi.

Abstrahując od tego martwi się o swoich chłopców, którzy zostali u matki Arthura, a biedna Klementyna już nie jest najmłodsza i jest mocno wątpliwe, czy poradzi sobie z bandą dzieciaków, a do tego mały Ron ma katar.

(Była taka pewna, że tym razem to będzie dziewczynka, inaczej nie obiecałaby Arthurowi, że może nazwać chłopaka imionami po swoich braciach. Jedyne, co jej się udało wynegocjować, to kolejność i dlatego jest Ronald Bilius, co wprawdzie brzmi źle, ale tysiąc razy lepiej niż Bilius Ronald.)

– Co jest, siostra, czyżbyś się źle bawiła? – pyta Fabian, którego twarz nagle pojawia się tuż przed jej twarzą, i szczerzy się szeroko.

– No, tak nie może przecież być! – dołącza do niego Gedeon, kiwając gwałtownie głową.

(Molly wciąż jest jedyną, która potrafi ich rozróżnić, i to w milisekundę.)

– Jest w porządku – zbywa ich.

Bliźniaki potrząsają tylko czerwonowłosymi głowami, a potem Fabian odwraca się i wyławia z tłumu czyjeś szczupłe ramię.

– Nasza siostra bardzo się nudzi – tłumaczy tymczasem Gideon, ponieważ Fabian jest raczej człowiekiem czynu, który pozostawia gadanie bratu – a ty przecież też niedawno urodziłaś gówniarza.

Fabian kiwa głową i rozwija to dziwne stwierdzenie Gideona: – Więc pomyśleliśmy, że możecie porozmawiać o…

– …o matczynych sprawach – uzupełnia Gideon i obaj zaczynają się szczerzyć.

(Molly myśli, że byłaby naprawdę zdziwiona, gdyby któryś z nich kiedyś założył rodzinę. Ale nie muszą, w końcu ona ma dzieci za nich wszystkich.)

Lily Potter się śmieje.

– Tylko nie pozwólcie, żeby James usłyszał, jak nazywacie jego syna gówniarzem – radzi bliźniakom Prewett, którzy znajdują się już jednak w odwrocie, żeby przypadkiem nie usłyszeć nic z „matczynych spraw".

– Kiedy urodził się twój syn? – pyta Molly, bo nie chce, by zapadła krępująca cisza.

(Oczywiście, zna odpowiedź, czytała artykuł w „Proroku Codziennym" i nawet dwa w „Tygodniku Czarownicy". Narodzinom Rona nie poświęcono natomiast nawet małego ogłoszenia, bo nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy pisać o kolejnym Weasleyu, a przy szóstce dzieci pieniądze potrzebne są na co innego niż na ogłoszenia o narodzinach.)

– Ma teraz trzy miesiące – odpowiada Lily Potter, jak zawsze z uśmiechem – urodził się w końcu lipca. A pani?

– Na początku marca – mówi Molly. – To chłopiec. Ron.

(Chętnie by spytała, jak to zrobić, żeby trzy miesiące po narodzinach dziecka zmieścić się w taką sukienkę, i jak nie wyglądać na kompletnie padniętą, kiedy ma się w domu niemowlaka, ale nie robi tego.)

– Nasz ma na imię Harry – mówi rozmówczyni Molly i stwierdza: – Pójdą razem do Hogwartu. Będzie pani posyłać swoje dzieci do Hogwartu, prawda?

Molly kiwa głową. Jeszcze nigdy jej nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby posłać dzieci gdziekolwiek indziej niż do Hogwartu.

(Ale teraz myśli o tym przez moment, bo nie chce tego robić Ronowi, żeby musiał chodzić do szkoły z Harrym Potterem, chociaż sama wie, że to bardzo dziecinne z jej strony.)

James Potter pojawia się znienacka obok żony, kiwa głową w kierunku Molly i podaje Lily lampkę szampana, a ona uśmiecha się najpierw do niego, potem do Molly – pierwszy uśmiech jest promienny, a drugi raczej uprzejmy – a potem znikają oboje i Molly znów jest sama.

(Czasem nienawidzi już tego uczucia.)

* * *

Przeczuwała, że stało się coś złego, kiedy zobaczyła w drzwiach domu dwójkę aurorów.

Wiedziała, że to coś złego, kiedy rozpoznała w nich Kingsleya Shacklebolta i Lily Potter.

Gideon opowiedział jej kiedyś, że kiedy trzeba zawiadomić członków rodziny o śmierci, zawsze wysyłają Shacklebolta, bo jest taki zrównoważony i uspokajający w obejściu, chociaż przecież ma niewiele lat więcej niż Molly.

Fabian uzupełnił natomiast, że zawsze wysyłają jeszcze jedną osobę, w zależności od sytuacji, a Lily Potter idzie zawsze wtedy, kiedy są to wizyty rodzinne, bo jest kobietą i podobno dobrze sobie radzi z dziećmi.

(W normalnych okolicznościach Molly by chętnie sprawdziła, czy to prawda, ale akurat teraz nic nie jest normalne.)

Teraz Molly siedzi w swojej kuchni i bardzo dobrze przeczuwa, czego się za chwilę dowie, bo Shacklebolt usiadł z przygnębionym wyrazem twarzy naprzeciwko niej i machnięciem różdżki nalewa do filiżanki herbatę.

Nic jeszcze nie mówi i dlatego Molly obserwuje Lily Potter, która wyciąga właśnie jedną rękę po Billa, a Bill, który przecież ma już jedenaście lat i nie daje się prowadzać za rękę, idzie do niej i chwyta ją bez wahania.

(Lata później Bill opowie jej, że dokładnie w tym momencie postanowił, że jeśli się kiedykolwiek ożeni, to jego narzeczona będzie musiała być przynajmniej tak piękna, jak była Lily Potter tego dnia, na dwa miesiące przed śmiercią. A jeszcze kilka lat potem Molly będzie patrzeć na narzeczoną Billa i myśleć, że jej syn jak do tej pory zrealizował wszystkie swoje postanowienia.)

Wchodzi Charlie, ale Bill odgania go jedną ręką i drugą ciągnie Lily Potter za sobą, na dwór, i przez moment Molly ma ochotę zawołać ich z powrotem. Tak wdzięczna jest za każdą sekundę, przez którą Shacklebolt zachowuje dla siebie tę okropną wiadomość.

Ale nie cisza nie trwa długo. Mówi jej, jak tylko drzwi zatrzaskują się za jej synami. I chociaż dokładnie przeczuwała, wiedziała nawet, co ma do powiedzenia, to i tak jest w szoku.

(Jej bracia nie mogą być martwi, nie mogą, bo przecież Molly jest starsza i musiałaby umrzeć najpierw, to by było rozsądne, normalne i słuszne. A nie w ten sposób, nie tak!)

Ledwo zauważa, że Shacklebolt mówi dalej i w którymś momencie kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu, słyszy wprawdzie, jak Ginny zaczyna płakać na górze, nie może się jednak zebrać, żeby coś zrobić. A potem jej dziecko przestaje płakać, ale nawet kiedy Arthur wraca z ministerstwa, z pewnością zaalarmowany przez aurorów, nie ma siły, żeby się choć ruszyć.

Arthur zaczyna do niej mówić, ale Molly go nie słyszy, nie rozumie i nie chce rozumieć, i dlatego patrzy na Shacklebolta, który wstaje i zmierza w kierunku Lily, która weszła do kuchni, trzymając na ręku Ginny i śpiewając do niej cicho. Molly nie zna tej piosenki, a może tylko nie może sobie przypomnieć.

(Molly chciałaby wyrwać jej dziecko z ramion, bo ta kobieta nie ma prawa, żeby trzymać jej dziecko, jej dziewczynkę, ale nie robi tego, nie daje rady.)

– Słuchaj, James się kontaktował? – pyta Shacklebolt i Molly słucha tej rozmowy, bo nie chce słyszeć tego, co mówi Arthur, i zastanawia się przez moment, kim jest James, zanim sobie to przypomina.

– Nie – Lily Potter potrząsa głową – nic w ciągu ostatnich dwóch i pół tygodnia.

– Aha. W sumie misja jest top secret. Nie ma w tym nic nadzwyczajnego – zauważa Shacklebolt, ale wahał się zbyt długo, żeby Molly w to uwierzyła. Lily również nie przekonał.

– No jasne – mówi mimo tego i pochyla się nad Ginny, i zaczyna cicho nucić, i Molly przysłuchuje się, bardzo uważnie, bo głos Arthura zaczyna do niej docierać mimo odrętwienia, a ona wcale tego nie chce.

(Czasami niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem, a nawet czymś więcej.)

A potem Lilly Potter podnosi głowę i patrzy prosto na nią, patrzy na Molly, a w jej oczach są wszystkie te rzeczy, które Molly myśli, czuje, cierpi. Jest w nich strach i troska, i rozpacz, i miłość. Brakuje tylko nadziei, nadziei, która do tej pory niosła Molly i nigdy nie zawiodła, która chroniła ją od tego, by się poddać.

Przez moment Molly zastanawia się, jak to jest, jak już człowiek nie ma nadziei i potem myśli, co się stało, że pozbawiono jej tamtą kobietę, a potem do jej świadomości przenika głos Arthura, i nagle również ona jej nie ma, nie ma już żadnej nadziei.

(To jest pierwszy i jedyny raz, kiedy naprawdę rozumie Lily Potter.)

Dzisiaj Molly wie, oczywiście, dlaczego Lily Potter nie miała już żadnej nadziei tego sierpniowego dnia, gdy jej mąż był gdzieś na misji Zakonu, a jej syn u ojca chrzestnego, jedynego człowieka, któremu Potterowie mogli jeszcze ufać, kiedy sama dopiero co się dowiedziała o śmierci braci Prewettów, wiedząc, że tylko cud mógłby uratować ją i jej rodzinę od takiego samego losu.

Rzeczywiście to, co się wtedy wydarzyło, to był cud, ale tylko mały cud, bo nie uratowali się wszyscy, a jedynie Harry.

I gdyby Molly wierzyła w cuda, dziękowałaby teraz dobremu Bogu, że zachował jej tego niezwykłego chłopca od przedwczesnej śmierci. Nie dlatego, że jest bohaterem, tylko po prostu dlatego, że go kocha jak syna i dlatego, że czyni jej córkę szczęśliwą, bo tak szczęśliwej, jak w tej chwili, nigdy jeszcze Ginny nie widziała.

Tylko że w cuda nie wierzy już od dawna.

Dlatego wie, że ocalenie Harry'ego to była wyłącznie zasługa jego matki i jak zawsze pojawia się w jej głowie pytanie, czy w podobnej sytuacji miałaby siłę, żeby zrobić to samo, ale zazwyczaj jest po prostu szczęśliwa, że nigdy się w niej nie znalazła.

I kiedy Molly Weasley wspomina te sześć momentów w swoim życiu, w których spotkała Lily Potter, może z wdzięcznością myśleć o tej kobiecie, dziękując za życie Harry'ego i za jej wielką ofiarę, i może to robić zupełnie szczerze, nie odczuwając niczego poza żalem nad tą przedwczesną śmiercią. I i jeszcze smutkiem, że nigdy nie poznała jej lepiej.

(Bo jak się na koniec okazuje, doskonały nikt nie jest.)


End file.
